Flash's Halloween Party
by Arcadia81
Summary: Flash throws a Halloween Party for the Justice League and with help from an enemy of Superman’s, chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This couldn't have been done without suggestions from Fanci, Hellacre and especially Fenris. You know I'm gonna get you for this. ;)

Flash's Halloween Party

Part One

The Justice League meeting was coming to an end as Clark wrapped things up. Bruce was ready to go. Things were quiet lately. Too quiet. There hasn't been a serious attack from any of their enemies; no alien invasions bent on taking over or destroying Earth. The inactivity made Bruce edgy. He couldn't help but wonder if something big was going to happen. It usually does when things were too comfortable. Bruce didn't like how his fellow Justice League comrades were becoming complacent. More than once, Bruce caught Wally away from his seat while he was on monitor duty or trying to get someone to take his shift because he had a date.

Once Clark dismissed everyone, Bruce rose from his seat. Wally handed him a card. "Here you go, Bats."

Bruce opened the card, read the first two lines and frowned. He glared at Clark and Diana because he knew one of them agreed to this. "You approved a Halloween Party to be held here?"

"Yeah," Wally answered the question for them. "Why not? It'll be fun."

Bruce ignored Wally as he focused his attention on the two leaders of the Justice League. "This is the Justice League satellite. We use this place to watch for emergencies on the planet. It's not for having parties."

"I was hesitant at first but I thought it would be a good idea," Clark admitted. "The Christmas party last year was such a hit and it's nice for us to get together socially and not for only saving-the-world emergencies."

"We will still be on watch," Diana told Bruce. "And if one of us has to go out, we can always change back in our regular uniforms."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Bruce frowned deepened, "I still don't think it's a good idea."

"That's because you need to loosen up," Wally joked.

"I think it's a fun idea," Diana commented. "I've never been to a costume party before."

"We all wear costumes when we fight crime," Bruce argued. "What's the fun in dressing up in costumes for a party when we do it every night fighting crime?!"

Wally clicked his tongue. "That's why I said it's an 80s cartoon costume party. Everyone has to show up as an 80s cartoon character."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid to ask but why 80s?"

"Because it's the decade with the coolest cartoons ever!" Wally rolled his eyes. "Did you completely deprive yourself of a childhood?"

Bruce tossed the invitation on the table. "Count me out."

"Come on, Bats," Wally urged. "You can show up as *_someone*_. Nightwing's doing it."

"If Nightwing's coming in costume, he may not let you hear the end of it if you don't do it."

Bruce's frown turned into a scowl. Clark had a point there but he was still resistant. "I have more important matters."

"What's important?" Wally asked. "Things have been quiet lately, even in Gotham. You're only gonna spend the night chasing people in costumes if you work." Bruce didn't look as if he was budging on the matter. "If you go, I'll take over your shifts with the Justice League for a month," Wally promised. "You can stay in Gotham all you want."

The idea was tempting. If he was a month away from League duties, he could focus more time on Gotham. Bruce sighed, "Fine, but two months."

Wally groaned. "Two?"

"Do you want me to make it three?" Bruce threatened.

Wally put his hands up in defeat. "Okay. Okay. Two it is. So," Wally was looking very mischievous now, "who are you going as?"

What have I gotten myself into, Bruce wondered.

* * *

Wally, dressed as Raphael of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, greeted all the Justice League members as they teleported into Watchtower. His other Ninja Turtles buddies: John Stewart as Leonardo; Dick Grayson as Donatello and Plastic Man as Michaelangelo were already in the room talking to other costume League members. Question was Inspector Gadget. An obvious choice. Aquaman showed up as He-Man. Arthur, who wanted to come, but wasn't aware of any eighties cartoon as he spent his childhood in Atlantis went with Wally's suggestion of going as He-Man since Arthur didn't like to wear shirts and it was a good opportunity for the King of the Seas to show off his buff chest.

"Rainbow Brite?" Wally looked Zatanna over in her Rainbow Brite costume. Her dark locks were dyed orange and put up in a cute ponytail. The colorful short dress costume wasn't as sexy as Zatanna's usual magician uniform but Zatanna was still showing her shapely legs but the colorful shoes Zatanna wore wasn't working in Wally's opinion.

"I liked her as kid. She was into magic sort of like me; albeit colorful magic."

Wally snickered. "So, where are Twink and Starlite?" He laughed even harder at the belt she wore on her dress. "And is that your Color Belt?"

"I'll turn you into Twink if you're making fun of my costume," Zatanna threatened.

The image of him as Twink caused Wally to step back. "No! You're hot! You're really hot!" Zatanna walked off to talk to Huntress who was dressed as Baroness and Batgirl as Scarlett from G.I. Joe. Not a real stretch in Wally's eyes. "Man, Zatanna has a dark side. No wonder Bats like her."

Dinah and Ollie arrived next as Smurfette and Hunter Smurf. "Smurfs?" Wally flirted with Dinah. "You make a sexy Smurfette." Dinah wore blue body paint, a slinky white dress and white stilettos. "Don't recall Smurfette wearing stilettos but it works on you." Wally took a look at Ollie; his body painted blue like Dinah's but he was still wearing his Green Arrow costume. "I don't think there's a Green Arrow Smurf, Ollie."

"Yes, there is," Ollie was straightforward. "I searched it on the Internet. "There was a Hunter Smurf in the comics."

"But he wasn't in the cartoon," Wally argued. "The point is to come as an eighties cartoon character."

"See?" Dinah smirked at Ollie. "I told you to come as Grumpy Smurf."

"Look, I'm only doing this for you, Dinah. I didn't want to come as a Smurf in the first place. If I had to come as one I'd be damned I was coming here as a Smurf without my weapons." Ollie glared at Wally as he pulled out his bow and arrow. "Now are you gonna continue to argue with me on a technicality?"

Wally stepped out of the way to let Ollie and Dinah proceed. "Geez! Tough crowd tonight."

"Flint! Lady Jaye!" Wally greeted Katar and Shayera as they showed up as one of the famous pair from G.I. Joe. Aside from their wings, the wigs and military uniforms they wore gave them a good likeness to the pair. "What made you go as them?"

"Katar let me decide on the costumes," Shayera said. "Thanks for loaning us the DVDs. The only problem I have is this itchy wig." As if on cue Shayera scratched her brunette wig. Wally also noticed Katar and Shayera still carried their mace. Recalling the encounter between him and Ollie, Wally decided to not mention it.

"You're not the only one coming as someone from G.I. Joe. Batgirl and Huntress had the same idea."

Katar and Shayera left Wally to join Huntress and Batgirl.

Most of the League have arrived by now. The only ones Wally were waiting for was the arrival of J'onn, Bruce, Clark and Diana. He really wanted to see who Bruce was coming as. When he asked Dick about Bruce's costume, Dick confessed to not knowing. Bruce was keeping it as a closely guarded secret. Wally was also intrigued as to who Clark and Diana were coming as. Like all the couples tonight, Wally knew they would come as some fame eighties pair but Wally couldn't imagine who they were.

One of Wally's questions was answered when J'onn showed up as Optimus Prime.

"Optimus Prime!" Wally squealed as he saw J'onn as the fame leader of the Autobots. "Oh, man, he's like my favorite cartoon character! What made you choose him?"

J'onn didn't know anything about eighties cartoons either until Wally loaned him his collection of several eighties cartoons on DVD. "I was fascinated with the character. Optimus is a brave, compassionate being with a strong sense for justice that I found myself relating to." The Martian grinned as he confessed, "He's also a cool character to morph into."

"You got that right!" Wally agreed. "We've got to get a picture together before the nights over."

"Optimus Prime!" Plastic Man (Michaelangelo) yelled like a fan boy and ran over to J'onn! "This is so cool. Who's got a camera? I have to take a picture!"

Before Wally could stop him, Plastic Man was already pulling J'onn away.

The next pair to step off the teleport pad was Clark and Diana as Lion-O and Cheetara from ThunderCats.

"Holy Thundera!" Wally exclaimed. Clark was dressed as Lion-O, Lord of the ThunderCats, head to toe in the short blue outfit that left his stomach and legs expose, blue boots, a replica of the ThunderClaw and Eye of Thundera attached to his waist and big red wig on his head. Diana was dressed in a gold leotard like the female ThunderCat, wrist guard that held her staff, gold boots and blonde wig with black spots. The only thing that didn't match was Clark's dog Krypto. The dog's ears were painted black which led Wally to believe he's Snoopy.

Wally walked around them, looking them over and amazed at the details. "Damn, your costumes are good! You can give the guys who go to Comic Con serious competition!"

"Kal, was really particular about it," Diana confessed. "He's….uh… a big fan of the cartoon."

"How did he convince you to be Cheetara, Diana?" Wally asked. "I mean you and Cheetah are enemies and isn't it a bit awkward you're dressed as one?"

"When Kal suggested we come as Lion-O and Cheetara, my initial reaction was no because of that but Kal and I watched a few episodes of ThunderCats so I knew for sure Cheetara is a good person. Otherwise I wouldn't have done it."

"And she can't resist me in my Lion-O costume," Clark grinned and Diana elbowed him.

"Honestly, I find it strange you would wear a costume that reveals so much of you, Kal. You don't even like wearing the Themyscira clothes when we visit my home."

Clark shrugged. "I like the character."

"And the ladies' attention," Wally gestured to some of the female heroes who were taking notice of Clark. "You are revealing a lot, Clark. You don't have that red underwear on the outside to hide, well, your super assets."

Diana elbowed Clark. "I told you so."

Clark rolled his eyes. "It's not *that* revealing."

Wally saw a fight was about to start so he interrupted the couple. "Why is Krypto Snoopy? Shouldn't he be Snarf?"

Clark looked down at his dog with an annoyed sigh. "We tried that but Krypto put up a fight whenever we tried to put him in the costume so we settled on Snoopy."

"And before you suggest Kal and I should've showed up as Charlie Brown and Lucy, you better forget."

"I wasn't going to," Wally told Diana although he *was* thinking it.

Bruce chose this moment to arrive on the teleport pad as Snake Eyes from G.I. Joe.

"Snake Eyes," Wally complimented Bruce in the dark ninja outfit. "It suits you."

Bruce gave Clark a quick look over. "What the hell are you wearing?"

"I'm Lion-O," he said with boyish grin.

"They're ThunderCats: Lion-O and Cheetara," Wally explained. "Didn't you watch that as a kid?"

Bruce shook his head. "I knew I shouldn't have come."

Diana noticed the katanna Bruce wore with his outfit. "Is that a new katanna?"

"I got it in an auction." Bruce couldn't believe Diana was dressed as Cheetara. "I cannot believe you let Clark talk you into that."

"I trust his judgment," Diana said simply. "I wasn't even in this world in the eighties." Diana wrapped an arm around Clark. "Let's go meet the others, Kal."

"Wait," Wally stopped them. "Can you say it, Clark?"

Clark didn't follow. "Say what?"

"Thunder, thunder, thunder, ThunderCats Ho!" Wally explained. "You know, you gotta!"

"Wally," Clark rolled his eyes. "I've come dressed as the guy but you're not getting me to say that."

As Clark and Diana walked away from Wally and Bruce, she whispered to him, "That didn't stop you from saying it at the house."

"Shh!" Clark shushed Diana. "You want everyone to know."

Diana just grinned.

"If there was a line I would quote, it would be the sight beyond sight." He looked at Diana. "Of course I don't really need the sword to use that power."

Grinning, Diana smack Clark's arm. "Stop that with the super vision or," she moved closer so only he could hear, "no role playing tonight."

Clark straightened, cleared his throat. "Um, let's talk to the others." They spotted John Stewart, as Ninja Turtle Leonardo, pouring himself a drink from the punch bowl. "John." Clark reframed from laughing. "I didn't think you would come as Leonardo. I thought you'd come as Stalker from G.I. Joe."

"I was," John frowned. "But Flash needed two other people to come as Ninja Turtles. Plastic Man was already on board but Dick and I needed some more convincing. I tried to get him to let us go as the guys from Ghostbusters but he won the coin toss."

"Did Wally agree to something?" Diana asked.

"He's taking my shift of monitor duty for a month. I don't know what he promised Dick." John looked the pair over as ThunderCats. "And speaking of costumes, I thought you two would come as Flint and Lady Jaye instead of Katar and Shayera doing that."

"Kal was really insistent on us coming as these characters," Diana explained.

For the next hour, the party went amazingly well. The atmosphere was fun and lighthearted as Justice League members laughed, took pictures of each other in their costumes and shared stories of their childhood when they watched their favorite eighties cartoons. They were also enjoying themselves as it had been quite a while they all gathered together socially.

Bruce isolated himself from the group as he worked the console while everyone around him were laughing, talking and having a good time. He had a feeling something was going to happen and he was once again proved right.

Bruce pressed a button on the console, turning the music off.

Wally ran to Bruce. "Hey, why did you turn the music off?"

"Look at the screen. There's an attack on downtown Metropolis." Bruce enhanced the screen to show several members of the Legion of Doom destroying Metropolis.

"Ah, man," Wally whined. "Why couldn't they do this tomorrow?"

"Because *I* convinced them to do this tonight." A comical voice answered as a short man with a big head in a purple suit manifested into the room. "You make a cute red head, Lionman."

"Mxyzptlk." Clark was worried. Whenever he showed up, nothing good came of it.

Mxyzptlk floated in the air above the group. "Why wasn't I invited to such a fun party? It's as if you don't want me here."

"We don't."

Mxyzptlk smirked at the cold response. "Too bad I'm crashing it anyway. You can't have a Halloween Party without a little 'TRICK!'"

At the snap of his fingers, a bright light blazed the room. The Justice League shielded their eyes until the light faded. When everyone could see again, Mxyzpltk was gone. Everyone looked around confused. Everyone looked the same. No one was changed into an animal.

"Nothing happened?" The words came out as a question. Clark looked around for the annoying prankster. "No, *something* happened. Mxyzptlk wouldn't just leave without pulling some stunt."

"We'll worry about that later," Diana said. "We have to get to Metropolis."

"Something's wrong," J'onn said. "I can't transform." J'onn once more tried to morph from Optimus Prime and into his normal self but he couldn't do it. "I'm stuck as Optimus Prime."

Dinah rubbed the blue paint on her arm. "I can't get this paint off."

"I can't either," Ollie growled. "What the hell?"

Wally tried to wipe the green paint off him. "Hey! This feel real."

Clark pulled on his red wig. "Ow! This feels like my real hair." A horrible feeling sank in Clark's stomach. "Oh, no. That's the trick. Mxyzptlk turned us into our costumed characters!"

"What?" John exclaimed, his anger apparent. "You mean I'm stuck as a turtle?!"

"Thank God I chose a human character," Bruce murmured.

"Hey! How come you can talk?" Wally questioned. "Snake Eyes didn't talk in G.I. Joe."

"Maybe Mxyzptlk just gave us the physical abilities of our characters and not our personalities or he made me Snake Eyes before the accident in the comic. Either way, I'm not going to question it."

"How did you know about the comics?" Wally was suspicious now. He was certainly getting the idea that Bruce didn't isolate himself from cartoons or comics as a kid.

"Will you get off that?!" Bruce roared. "We have more important things to discuss!"

Wally cowered. "Alright. Geez."

"We have to find Mxyzptlk," Clark took command. "I know he didn't go back home. He wants to gloat on what he did. When we find him, we have to get him to say his name backwards. It's the only way we can turn back to normal."

"Dammit, Flash! This is your fault!" John swung his hand to smack the back of Wally's head but Wally ducked his head in his shell.

"Hey, this works! I'm actually a Ninja Turtle! Damn! How come someone didn't come as Voltron? That would've been awesome!" Wally ducked his head in his shell again to avoid John's hand. When he pulled out, he was hit square in the face with Diana's extended staff.

Diana was angry. "This isn't the time to be joking! Whether we like it or not, we've got to go to Metropolis as we are and fight."

"But I'm a Smurf!" Dinah complained. "Smurfs aren't fighters. I can't even summon my cry anymore!"

"And what can I do as Rainbow Brite?" Zatanna asked. "I swear once I get my hands on Mxyzptlk, I'll make him pay."

"You still have your fighting skills," Diana told the women. "We all do. We'll use that and whatever powers our characters have to fight. Superman, Batman and I will search for Mxyzptlk while everyone try to fight the Legion."

"Don't you mean, Lion-O, Snake Eyes and I?" Wally teased.

Diana pulled out her staff, twirling it in a threatening manner. "Flash, don't make me use this on you again."

"Okay. Okay. Seesh. You guys are so touchy tonight. Let's do this!" Wally cheered with a hand thrown in the air. "Turtle Power!"

John pushed Wally to the teleport pad. "I swear if you don't shut up with that…"

Everyone stepped moved onto the teleport pad until Clark, Diana and Bruce were the only ones left.

"So, where in Metropolis do we start in our search for Mxyzptlk?" Diana asked. "He has to be there since he convince the Legion of Doom to attack there."

Clark thought about that for a moment before he brightened with as he got it. "I have an idea. Mxyzptlk says we are our costume characters and it's proven we have their abilities. So maybe our weapons work." Clark pulled out the Sword of Omens from his hip and said, "Sword of Omens, give me sight beyond sight. Show me Mxyzptlk." Diana looked at Bruce who could only shake his head. Through the hilts of the Sword of Omens, Clark spotted Mxyzptlk laughing it up on top of the Daily Planet building as he watched the destruction of Metropolis. "He's on the Daily Planet building."

Diana frowned at Clark. "Should've seen that coming. Admit, Kal. You always wanted to do that."

Clark grinned. "Maybe I did."

Diana threw her hands up and left the room. "I'm going to the Javalin."

Clark looked at Bruce. "What?"

"You start acting like Flash and I'll push you out of the Javalin before we reach Metropolis," Bruce threatened his friend and followed after Diana.

Clark looked down at Krypto. "You better stay here, boy. You don't have your powers."

Krypto shook his head and growled at Clark. "You want to come? It won't be safe. You're an ordinary dog now."

Krypto stood on his hind legs and started dancing like Snoopy. "All right. You can come." Clark left the room with Krypto on his heels. "This is gonna be one strange night."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry for the delay. Thanks for the reviews everyone!

Flash's Halloween Party

Part Two

When Clark and Krypto arrived in the hanger, Bruce and Diana were entering the Javelin. Krypto raced ahead of Clark and once Clark entered the Javelin, he saw Krypto with his paws on Diana's legs. She was sitting in the pilot's seat.

Diana looked to Clark for an explanation. "What's the matter with him?"

"Krypto, get down," Clark told his dog. Krypto didn't listen to Clark's command. Instead he pressed buttons on the panel with his paw, turning on the ship. "Krypto?"

"Krypto, stop!" Diana ordered the dog. She took his paws off the panel. Krypto put his paws back on it. He twisted his head in Clark's direction, hoping Clark could understand.

He did. "Wait. I think I got it. Krypto wants to fly the Javelin."

Diana's mouth fell open. "What?"

"No way in hell," was Bruce's answer. "I don't like it when Flash flies this ship. You think I'm gonna let a dog fly a twenty million dollar ship?!"

"He's acting like Snoopy, who *could" fly planes. He's a famous World War II fighting ace." Both pair of eyes from Bruce and Diana still said no. "I know it doesn't make sense but Mxyzptlk did give us our character's abilities. This is one of them for Krypto to act on."

"You must be out of your Kryptonian mind if you think I'm gonna allow your dog to fly this ship."

"I have to agree with Bruce on this on, Kal. It's so ridiculous and I won't allow it either."

Ten minutes later, Diana and Bruce weren't happy as they sat in the backseat of the Javelin while Clark sat in the co-pilot's seat and Krypto in the pilot seat flying the Javelin to Metropolis.

"Damn Kryptonite," Bruce muttered. "I thought it would work."

"Now that he has Lion-O's abilities, he's immune to it." Diana drummed her fingers on the armrest of her chair. "If only we had some Thundrainium-whatever that is-and what's Snoopy vulnerable to?"

"I know he's afraid of the cat next door," Bruce quickly answered. "In one episode, the cat took a swipe at Snoopy's home and destroyed half of it."

Diana raised an eyebrow at Bruce. "Seems you know more about these characters than you let on."

Bruce crossed his arms and looked out the window. He was silent the rest of the way. "It wasn't my choice. Alfred made me."

Diana's lips twitched. "If you say so, Bruce."

Krypto arrived in Metropolis with no problem. As he neared the Daily Planet building, Clark opened a door; the wind whipping his wild, red mane. He spotted Mxyzptlk on the Daily Planet rooftop. It was as if the imp was waiting for him. "There he is." Clark jumped out of the Javelin first, followed by Diana and Bruce.

Since Clark and Diana no longer had the ability to fly, they used their catlike reflexes to gracefully land. Landing on a building without flying was an easy task for Bruce. He was more than glad he came as Snake Eyes. On the way to Metropolis, he wondered what Mxyzptlk would've done to him if he wasn't Snake Eyes. What if he arrived in his regular uniform and Mxyzptlk decided to play a cruel joke and turned him into a real bat? Bruce shuddered at the thought.

Mxyzptlk looked around at the three new arrivals. "Three against one? That's not fair, Flame Head!"

"Can't take chances with you, Kleptomaniac," Clark said.

"I thought his name backwards was Knickers," Diana remarked.

"I was certain it was kwyjibo," Bruce joined in.

Mxyzptlk fumed insulted they forgot his name. His arrogance and jealousy knew no bounds. "My name isn't Kleptomaniac or Knickers and calling me kwyjibo is just mean! It's…" the imp caught on. "Oh, I see what you're doing. I'm not falling for that again! I've learned from my battles against you."

Clark snapped his fingers. "So close."

Diana twirled her staff as she ordered the imp. "Change us back!"

"No." Mxyzptlk gave Diana a lecherous look. "Even as a cat, you're still hot, Wonder Woman. If things between me and my sweetie at home end, we should get together." A growl rolled from Clark's mouth. Mxyzptlk turned his attention back to him. "Moving in on your territory?" he teased.

Clark shook off the animal instinct to rip Mxyzptlk apart. "Whenever we fought, it was like a game and a game has rules."

"I'll make a deal with you, Lion-Ho. Humor me and defeat the Legion of Doom. Then I'll turn you and your friends back."

"That doesn't get rid of you."

Myxzptlk smirked at Bruce as he vanished before him. "I know."

"You know it's another trick," Bruce told Clark.

Diana signaled Krypto back to them. "What choice do we have? We have to play his game for now. It's the only way to get us back to normal."

Krypto lowered the Javelin and Diana jumped inside. "We'll get him," Diana promised.

"It won't be easy," Bruce said as he and Clark got in the Javelin. "Not with him jumping in and out like that."

"I know," Clark agreed. "I'm not sure how to get out of this one. Usually, when I am in a jam, Jaga shows up and tells me what to do."

Diana turned to him. "What did you say?"

Clark thought over what he said and shook his face, as if clearing the thoughts away. "I don't know." He rubbed his face. "Did I say Jaga?"

"Yes." Diana was troubled by this as much as Bruce. "Kal, I think your personality is blending with Lion-O's."

Clark understood what this meant and for once he wasn't finding any humor in the trick cast on him by Mxyzptlk. "You think so?"

"If it is, it won't be long before it affects us." Bruce was getting worried. "We better get our bodies back as soon as possible."

Krypto hovered the Javelin over the battle ensuing in downtown Metropolis. Several members of the Legion of Doom were fighting the Justice League. "If we're going to do it, let's do it! ThunderCats, Ho!" Clark called out as he jumped out of the Javelin.

Diana watched Clark shot a line from his claw shield. It wrapped around a pole and after a swing, Clark released the line, flipped and smoothly landed on his feet. "He's enjoying himself."

"He's an idiot," Bruce said. "We have a serious situation and he's acting like a child."

"Maybe," Diana reluctantly agreed. "But he does look good in his costume."

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Diana!"

"ThunderCats, Ho!" Diana yelled as she followed Clark.

Bruce could only shake his head and jump out, too, joining the battle below.

*****

When Wally, John, Plastic Man, Dick Grayson and J'onn transported to downtown Metropolis, they saw other League members engaged in a battle with the Legion of Doom. They were going to join their allies when Dick spotted breaking news on the large television on a building. Solomon Grundy, Copperhead and Star Sapphire were fighting prison guards.

"Looks like some of the Legion's breaking out their friends from Metropolis' Meta prison," Dick said. "We better go there."

"We can travel in J'onn," Wally looked up at J'onn. "He's the only one of us who can transform into a vehicle."

"All right," J'onn agreed.

"You know you have to say it," Wally teased him.

J'onn sighed, knowing what Wally mean. "Do I, Flash?"

"Yes!" Wally nearly jumped up and down in excitement. "You're him!"

"But I'm the only one, Flash," J'onn argued. "It wouldn't make sense."

"It doesn't matter."

"Come on, J'onn," Plastic Man joined in and pleaded. "Please."

John looked at Dick confused. "What are they talking about?"

Dick chuckled. "Wait for it."

J'onn sighed. "Very well. Autobots. Transform and roll out!" J'onn transformed into a red and blue tractor trailer.

"Sweet!" Wally and Plastic Man gave each other a high five and jumped in the truck. John shook his head and climbed in next.

Dick laughed at John's displeasure as he got in the truck last. "You gotta admit. That was cool, John."

"Not you, too," John groaned.

"Can we stop for pizza first?" Plastic Man asked. "I'm totally cravin' for some pizza with anchovies and peanut butter."

J'onn drove the group to the Metropolis Meta Prison. Prison guards were shocked when a famous red and blue truck from their childhood pulled up. They expected the Justice League to come help not four men in turtle costumes and a morphing truck.

"Is that Optimus Prime?" one of the guards asked.

"Hey, it's okay," Wally assured the guards. "We're the good guys."

Instead of listening, the guards fired their guns on them. Wally jumped out of way, avoiding getting shot. "Hey, I said we're the good guys!" Wally threw a sai at one of the guards disarming him. "Sometimes it doesn't pay to get out of your shell."

John used his sword to slice a gun in half. Dick used his bo to disarm a guard. Plastic Man swung his nunchuks and tripped a guard. When his gun slipped from his fingers, Plastic Man caught it.

J'onn aimed an arm at the guards that were wasting their bullets shooting him. A laser gun rose from his arm as J'onn warned, "I suggest you put your weapons down."

Wally, John, Dick, Plastic Man and J'onn stood over the remaining guards who decided it was best to give up.

"Now, let's try this again," Wally said. "We're the good guys."

"We're heroes in a half shell," Dick added. "Remember the theme song?"

"Don't you guys know your eighties cartoons?" Plastic Man asked. "We're the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!"

"Who?" one of the guards questioned.

"Guys, they are totally bumming me out," Plastic Man said.

John frowned as he noticed the behavior of his comrades. He looked up at J'onn. "Is it me or are those three acting more like their cartoon counterparts?"

"I've noticed that," J'onn said. "Either Mxyzptlk trick was more powerful than we thought or the Decepticons are a part of this."

John scratched the back of his bald head. "Uh, yeah. Guys, leave them. We have to stop the break out."

"Oh, yeah," Wally said. "I almost forgot about that."

As John, Wally, Dick and J'onn ran into the building, Plastic Man asked. "Do you think they have some pizza in the kitchen?"

On the level where the Meta Humans were, Solomon Grundy, Copperhead, Star Sapphire disarmed and knocked out all the guards standing in their way. Solomon Grundy grabbed a metal door and ripped it off its hinges.

"Solomon Grundy, I suggest you put down that door."

Grundy tossed the door aside. Copperhead and Star Sapphire went inside. John, Wally, Dick and Plastic Man followed them. Grundy kept his eyes on J'onn. "Your voice sounds like Martian." He chuckled. "Mxy trick work. I can beat you in that tin can costume of yours."

J'onn smiled. "This form is quite formidable, Solomon Grundy. It would be foolish if you fight me."

"Grundy can beat tin man." Solomon Grundy rushed J'onn like a linebacker. J'onn stumbled back a few feet before he picked up Solomon Grundy and threw him through a wall.

As Solomon Grundy and J'onn fight, John and the others followed Copperhead and Star Sapphire. Copperhead and Star Sapphire were releasing meta human criminals as the Justice League arrived.

Wally pulled out his sais. "Come on, guys. Turtle Power!"

"Cowabunga!" Plastic Man cheered as he followed Wally, swinging his nunchuks.

Dick watched Wally and Plastic Man fight with Captain Cold and Deathstroke. "Oh, what the hell. You only live once. Turtles fight with honor!"

"Hey, that's my line, Donatello!" John shouted at Dick. "Oh, no! I'm being affected, too!"

*****

In downtown Metropolis, Snapper Carr and his news crew were in safe vicinity from battle taking place a few yards from them. As the crew prepared to interrupt schedule programming, Snapper Carr looked at the scene in disbelief. Snapper Carr saw someone dressed as Smurfette kick Poison Ivy in her stomach with her stilettos.

"I never knew Smurfette could kick ass."

"Uh, Snapper, we're on the air."

"Oh." Snapper Carr turned back to the camera. "This is Snapper Carr in downtown Metropolis. It seems characters from 80s cartoon have come to life and are fighting the Legion of Doom. This is the strangest story this reporter has ever covered but also the coolest!"

Behind them, Arthur raised his sword above his head. "By the power of Grayskull," clouds form in the sky as lightening strikes the sword, "I HAVE THE POWER!" Arthur used his Power Sword to fight Black Manta.

Zatanna looked at her fellow Justice League friends fighting the Legion of Doom, feeling left out. "This is so embarrassing," Zatanna muttered. "I can't use any of my powers at all. I only have these Star Sprinkles." Zatanna fumbled with the star sprinkles in her hand.

"Just do what you can. Katar and I will help you," Shayera encouraged. "We can take out Giganta together."

Giganta grew into her full size, towering over the women. "I'd like to see you try."

"I have an idea," Zatanna said feeling inspired. "But we need to get high up."

"This would work better if I had my wings." Shayera spotted the Javelin flying over them. She wondered who was flying it. She thought everyone was fighting around her. Shayera put the thought aside as she shot out a grappling hook on the Javelin. Once a secure line was formed, Shayera pulled her and Zatanna up until they were at eye level with Giganta.

A door on the Javelin opened and Zatanna and Shayera climbed in. Both were shocked to see Krypto flying the ship. "Krypto?! He's flying the Javelin?" She looked at Shayera stunned. "But how?"

Giganta waved her hand, swatting the Javelin like a fly. She managed to hit the tail of the ship, sending it spiraling before Krypto managed to get the ship under control.

"We'll worry about that later." Shayera struggled to keep her balance. "We have to take out Giganta. Fly us back to Giganta, Krypto."

Krypto let out an unpleasant grumbled and waved his fist angrily before complying and turning around to face Giganta. Giganta tried to hit them again but Krypto was ahead of her this time.

Zatanna was ready for her as Krypto flew the Javelin to Giganta once more. "Star Sprinkles!" Zatanna tossed rainbow colored star sprinkles over Giganta's face.

The giant woman grunted and rubbed her eyes as her face was colored like a rainbow. On the ground, Katar wrapped rope around Giganta's ankles and pulled as hard as he could. "Yo, Joe!" he yelled.

Shayera helped out by kicking Giganta across her face. The giant woman began to stumble and with Katar pulling the rope, Giganta tumbled backwards.

Justice League and Legion of Doom members got out of the way as Giganta fell to the ground. They struggle to keep their balance as Giganta's fall caused a slight tremble to pass through the city. Knocked out, Giganta returned to her normal size. Katar took the moment to tie up Giganta.

"Wow," was all Zatanna could say.

"We couldn't have done it without you, Zatanna. The Star Sprinkles were a good distraction."

Zatanna smiled. "I guess I shouldn't underestimate myself even without my powers. Now I know."

"And knowing is half the battle," Shayera said proudly.

"Huh?" Zatanna frowned.

"It's the G.I. Joe Motto." Shayera jumped from the ship. She tackled Killer Croc who cushioned her landing.

"That's weird," Zatanna said to herself. She looked back to Krypto flying the Javelin. "That's even weirder." Zatanna jumped in the co-pilot seat. "You may be a great pilot and all Krypto, but how about I stay up here with you anyway?"

Krypto flashed a grin at Zatanna and put on a pair of shades. Zatanna chuckled. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're acting like Snoopy."

Krypto leaned forward and kissed Zatanna's cheek in a move very similar to Snoopy when he kissed Lucy only this time Zatanna wasn't yelling and screaming she had dog germs.

"Yep," Zatanna laughed. "You are most definitely Snoopy."

On the ground, Diana faced off with Cheetah. Cheetah clicked her tongue as she looked Diana over in her cheetah costume. In Cheetah eyes, Diana looked more like an imposter than a real cheetah. She wanted to laugh. Cheetah knew Mxyzptlk was going to do something to the Justice League. She had no idea what it was until now.

"Finally wanted to be like me, Diana," Cheetah taunted. "I should've known all this time you envied me."

"Envy a monstrous murderer like you?" Diana gripped her staff. She wasn't as strong before and would need all the resources she had to defeat Cheetah.

"As impressive Cheetah you might be, there can only be one true Cheetah." Cheetah looked over at Clark battling Lex Luthor. "I never knew how handsome Superman looked until now." She licked her lips as she stared at the Man of Steel in his skimpy blue outfit. "I think I'll have my way with him after I kill you."

Diana twirled her staff it defiantly. "Over my dead body."

Cheetah's eyes lit up in pure evil. "Precisely."

Cheetah snarled at Diana when she swung her sharp claws at Diana. Diana matched Cheetah, surprisingly with a snarl of her own when she kicked her nemesis in her stomach. Cheetah fell on all fours and used her tail to trip Diana only Diana used her staff to catch Cheetah's tail. Diana grabbed the staff and swung Cheetah around. She slammed Cheetah against the concrete pavement.

Clark meanwhile was battling it out with Lex Luthor in his battle suit. With Luthor able to fly and Clark no longer able to, Clark was at a slight disadvantage. Luthor shot lasers from his suit at Clark who used the Sword of Omens to deflect it. Luthor got a hit, striking Clark's left arm. Luthor smiled when he saw blood running from Superman's arm.

Luthor laughed. "Not so impenetrable now, are you?"

"I'm still strong enough to defeat you," Clark said.

Luthor continued firing an array of weapons on Clark and Clark used his sword and his newly acquired catlike reflexes to fight Luthor. Clark tried shooting beams at Luthor's suit but Luthor was swift in his battle suit, avoiding each charge of mystical energy. With an idea, Clark waited until Luthor was close enough before jumping as high as he could. "Ho!" Clark yelled and a burst of electricity emitted from the Sword of Omens struck the center of Luthor's suit deactivating it. Clark didn't cushion Luthor's fall by catching him. Instead he let Luthor crash, tangled in his broken suit.

Clark grabbed Luthor by the collar of his suit. "I always wanted to do this but feared I would go too far with my strength, but now that I'm not as strong…" Clark punched Lex Luthor across his face, knocking him out instantly. "That felt good."

Clark dropped Luthor and search for Diana. He found her engaged in a fierce fight with Cheetah. He couldn't turn away as he watches Diana flip and make jumps to avoid Cheetah's attacks. As swift Diana was, she took hits. There were claw marks across her stomach and arms. Cheetah was sporting bruises as well. Clark took note how limber Diana was as she twist and turn to avoid Cheetah's deadly claws. Maybe it was the cat in him but seeing Diana move the way she was, he was getting turned on.

Toyman, seeing Superman distracted by the fight between Wonder Woman and Cheetah slowly approached him. He was aware Superman wasn't as strong and didn't have his other special abilities thanks to Mxyzptlk. Toyman held a large mallet that, used with enough force, could crack a human skull. Once he was close enough, Toyman raised the mallet over Superman's head. He was about to come down hard on Superman, when Superman (not even looking at Toyman) threw a fist back, hitting Toyman directly in his face. The blow was so strong Toyman immediately dropped to the ground.

A final punch from Diana sent Cheetah to the ground. Exhausted, Diana bent down and picked up her staff. She turned to see Clark staring at her. "Kal, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," he said his gaze still fixed on her. "I mean, I never knew you were so flexible." He smiled. "It's a bit of a turn on."

Diana half rolled her eyes, "Really, Kal. Now is not the time."

Clark wouldn't stop. "You say that now but I distinctly remember you whispering at the party how you couldn't wait to get me home."

Diana did her best to not smile as she recalled the moment but she was failing miserably. "That was before this happened. We have to get our bodies back."

"Actually, I have a plan on how to do that, but I want to signal everyone back here."

Diana knew what Clark was planning to do. Still, she shook her head in denial. "No, Kal."

"There isn't other way, Diana. I have to do it."

Diana knew Clark didn't think of any other way. "On some level, you're enjoying this."

Clark couldn't stop smiling. "Actually, I am." Diana fought the urge to bury her face in her hands. Clark raised the Sword of Omens over his head, "Thunder, thunder, thunder, ThunderCats HO!!" With each 'thunder', the Sword of Omens grew until it was at its fullest length. The Eye of Thunder shot out of the Sword of Omens and the ThunderCat signal stood out over the Metropolis sky.

Half a mile away, Dinah and Ollie defeated Doctor Light. Ollie was tying him to his motorcycle when Dinah saw the signal in the sky. "I cannot believe what I'm seeing."

"What?" Ollie looked up as well. His mouth opened when he saw the ThunderCat signal, but in true Ollie fashion, the shock fell away fast and he was smirking. "Well, you know what they say, "ThunderCats Ho!"

Dinah got on Ollie's motorcycle and rode off with him saying, "I cannot believe that show got away with saying 'Ho'."

On top of a rooftop, Question and Huntress defeated Deathstroke. Huntress was tying him up when she commented. "I don't know. I feel like I should be helping Deathstroke and not help capture him."

"You are dressed as the Baroness and she's evil. It's natural she would want to help a fellow villain." Question stared at Huntress backside as she busy with tying Deathstroke. "Of course, you've always been a bit of a bad girl yourself."

"At least I tried for my costume. You kept your regular clothes and said you were Inspector Gadget." Huntress stood and Question straightened. She smirked. "I saw that." Huntress pressed herself against the Question. "So, got any gadgets under you coat that I can play with?"

Question saw the signal in the sky. "I think we are needed."

Huntress turned. "That's something you don't see everyday. We're a ways away from Superman. How are we gonna get to him?"

"I have an idea. Go-Go-Gadget 'Copter!" Helicopter propeller blades and handles came out of the Question's hat. Question held onto the handles while Huntress put her arms around him. They flew off the building flying towards the signal in the sky.

At the Metahuman prison, John, Wally and Dick and were putting the escapees back in their prison cells. Plastic Man was snacking on a day old pizza he found in one of the break rooms. J'onn entered with an unconscious Solomon Grundy on his shoulders. He put Grundy in a cell that he hoped would hold him.

"You should come outside with me," J'onn said. "There's something you have to see."

Outside, John and the others stared at the ThunderCat signal in the sky. Wally grinned. "And he said he wouldn't do it."

"We better join them," Dick said. He looked to J'onn. "J'onn."

J'onn transformed into a truck again and the four piled in. "Hey, can we stop for some pizza on the way?" Plastic Man requested. "That pizza didn't have any kick to it."

Everyone responded with a resounding, "No!"

****

"You think your plan will work?" Bruce asked Clark.

"The Legion of Doom has been defeated. So, Mxyzptlk has to honor our deal."

"You know he won't," Bruce told him.

Clark wasn't concerned. "Oh, I have a way to get him to."

When Lex Luthor opened his eyes, he found himself and several members of the Legion of Doom captured and imprisoned in devices and weapons that would hold them. Luthor struggled in his bolos as he stared up at Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman.

"You know I'm going to get out of this," Lex promised. "Even if I do go to jail, I will escape."

"We'll still stop you," Clark assured him. "But you should know we are not motivated on fighting injustice alone to capture you. Mxyzptlk made a deal with us."

Unfortunately for Luthor, he knew Superman wouldn't lie to him. He knew he should've thought twice before making a deal with the imp but it was such a sure deal. "What are you talking about?"

"A deal's a deal, Mxyzptlk." Clark said to no one in particular. A second later Mxyzptlk appeared. "We defeated the Legion of Doom as promised. Now change us back.

Mxyzptlk shook his head, disgusted at the captured Legion of Doom. "I thought they would've done better. I gave them an advantage. I turned you into 80s cartoon characters." Mxyzpltlk glared at Luthor as he was the leader of the Legion of Doom. "How pathetic are you that you couldn't defeat 80s cartoon characters?!"

"You traitor!" Luthor spat out. "You set us up?"

"It was all in good fun, baldy!" Mxyzptlk laughed at Luthor before turning his attention back to Superman. "But even though you defeated the Legion of Doom, Snarf lover, it doesn't mean I'm going to change you back."

"Snarf lover?" Clark was insulted. "He was an annoying--"

"That's not important!" Bruce interrupted. "I knew we shouldn't have trusted Mxyzptlk."

Mxyzptlk laughed. "That's your fault."

"Once I get out of these," Luthor threatened Mxyzptlk, "I'm gonna get you for this."

"You don't have the mental capacity to do it," Mxyzptlk taunted.

Luthor snorted. "I don't have the mental capacity to realize you have a small coccyx if you have one at all and you're making up for it by being an annoying ass."

Mxyzptlk stopped laughing. "That better not be what I think it is."

Luthor grinned. He was right. Mxyzptlk was an idiot. Then again, most beings were to his superb intelligence. "It's what you think it is. It's amazing you have a woman with your small coccyx and that you can satisfy her, Klyptism."

"I don't have a small coccyx! I have a big coccyx! I can satisfy my baby! And it's not Klyptism! It's Kltpzyxm!" Mxyzptlk caught Luthor's grinned. "Oh, damn." Mxyzptlk heard chuckling behind him. He turned to see Clark and Diana failing to keep their laughter in. "You set me up!"

"I knew you would be on your guard if I try to trick you but you wouldn't be as prepared if Luthor tricked you," Clark explained.

Mxyzptlk was fading away to his dimension when he cursed at Superman. "I'll get you for this! I won't be down for long. And just for tricking me…"

With the last ounce of his power Mxyzptlk freed the Legion of Doom, sending them back to their secret base. His promised to the Justice League was honored as the spell he cast dissolved and the Justice League powers returned. Plastic Man extended his limbs; Wally ran in a red blur running up and down the street hollering and whooping.

John changed into Green Lantern. Using his ring, he created a wall to which Wally ran into. "Stop that. We have work to do."

The Justice League began cleaning up the damages done to the city. Three hours later, with their work done, everyone was ready to call it a night.

As everyone headed to their respective homes, Diana walked to Wally who was heading for the Javelin. Clark was with her. "Kal and I are going home."

"Good night," Wally told him. "Can you believe everyone is angry at me? It's not my fault Mxyzptlk showed up and changed us." He pouted. "I don't get the big deal. Everything worked out. We defeated the Legion of Doom as 80s cartoon characters. How cool is that!"

"It's not you fault but in the future you may want to think twice about your parties," Clark told him.

"If you throw another Halloween party, we better remain in our regular fighting clothes." Diana comforted Wally. "Let's go, Kal. The first thing I'm doing is getting out of this costume. Ugh! It feels like a second skin."

"I'll help you," Kal offered which earned him an elbow in his ribs. Holding hands, the two flew home together. Krypto followed closely behind them.

Bruce brushed pass Flash as he stepped towards the Javelin. "I'm adding another month of monitor duty to your roster. Maybe next time you will think twice before throwing a Halloween party."

Wally calculated the months of monitor duty he promised to Bruce and John. "But that's four months of monitor duty!" Wally complained.

"Too bad." Bruce stepped inside the Javelin.

"Ah, man," Wally whined as he followed Bruce. "It's not my fault. Can I at least fly the Javelin back?"

"No!"

Wally slumped in a chair and crossed his arms. "Man, I hate Halloween."

The End


End file.
